


It's Like a Million Little Stars Spelling Out Your Name

by d_sieya, weasleytook



Category: Big Bang Theory
Genre: Bad Fic, F/M, Fanart, Fanmix, Fantasy, Humor, Intentionally Bad, Mary Sue, Parody, Romance, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-03
Updated: 2010-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:36:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/d_sieya/pseuds/d_sieya, https://archiveofourown.org/users/weasleytook/pseuds/weasleytook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three beautiful girls arrive at CalTech claiming to have special abilities and needing the four boys' help with something. What could they possibly want? And what do their special abilities have to do with Sheldon and Penny? Story is better than summary we swear!</p><p>(Intentional humor. Mostly.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Like a Million Little Stars Spelling Out Your Name

**Author's Note:**

  * For [boonies](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=boonies).



> A note before we begin: Because of some rather silly conversations between us and boonies, we had been making threats for MONTHS to write self-insert Mary Sue fic. Because there just isn't enough of that in this fandom. [Not sarcasm.] So when the opportunity to give boonies a gift came about, we decided to follow through with those threats. After this parenthetical ends, prepare for parody, badfic and general goofiness.

**Title:** It's Like a Million Little Stars Spelling Out Your Name  
 **Authors:** [](http://weasleytook.livejournal.com/profile)[**weasleytook**](http://weasleytook.livejournal.com/) and [](http://d-sieya.livejournal.com/profile)[**d_sieya**](http://d-sieya.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating/Warnings:** PG-13 for sexiness!!!1  
 **Word Count:** 4,000  
 **Pairings:** Howard/OC, Raj/OC, Sheldon/OC, Sheldon/Penny. Leonard.  
 **Disclaimer:** We do not own the TBBT or the taylor swift songs that inspired this! unbetaed but please r/r and fave lol! Please be nice this is our first fic for this fandom!  
 **Summary:** Three beautiful girls arrive at CalTech claiming to have special abilities and needing the four boys' help with something. What could they possibly want? And what do their special abilities have to do with Sheldon and Penny? Story is better than summary we swear!  
 **In All Seriousness:** For [](http://boonies.livejournal.com/profile)[**boonies**](http://boonies.livejournal.com/) ; we're hoping you'll enjoy this :) ♥

  
AnD NoW.........

~*~*~*~*~*OuR sToRy!!!*~*~*~*~*~

 _“Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

 _Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

 _In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven” – Taylor Swift, Untouchable_

The men (and even some of the women) stopped and stared at the new girls at CalTech as they walked down the hall. You might not even call it walking because it looked more like they were gliding.

Individually, they were eye-catchingly beautiful. But as a trio, there was no way to describe the effect they had on people. Even Howard Wolowitz, the man of a thousand pick-up lines, was rendered speechless by their glamorous beauty.

He was the first to approach them, but he stood there with his jaw dropped and no words would come out.

The one on the right facing Howard looked like she walked out of a mythical sunset. Her shimmery red locks fell like tumbling water down her back. Her skin was a perfect pale with a delicate blush and her eyes shone like sapphires with a hint of amethyst. She looked like she wore makeup but in all actuality she did not need any. She was wearing a dark pink, backless shirt that showed off her perfect flat stomach and a layered orange skirt that fluttered around her knees. She was already tall, but her knee-high orange leather heeled boots sent her towering. She wore no jewelry except for a gold pendant and long gold earrings. And every part of her seemed to shimmer with a mystical aura.

  


  


  
She pinched his cheek and smiled. “Aren’t you adorable? I’m Persephone Onyx Whiteswan.” She pointed at the girl next to her and said, “This is my friend Princess Natasha.”

Princess Natasha was perhaps the most beautiful of them all, with long tresses that appeared to be spun from pure gold. Her eyes were a clear azure topaz. Her clothing was the most conservative, but also the most majestic. She had on a flowing light-blue off-the-shoulder shirt that showed a peek of her perfect pale stomach and a dancing white skirt that flirted above her knee. Her slippers appeared to be made of pure diamond, and the small heel boosted her higher toward the heavens. Her only jewelry were to delicate gold earrings that radiated power. Atop her head was a small crown with a light blue opal in the center. The crown was made from what appeared to be the purest silver.

  


  


  
“Like a real princess?” asked Howard.

“Yeah. Sure. Where we come from anyway.” Her voice lilted in an exotic accent.

Howard was still gaping as his head turned towards the third girl she had raven locks that waved like the deep dark depths of the ocean and had the beautiful simplicity of a forest river. Her eyes were a striking royal violet that captivated anyone who was lucky enough to have them locked upon him or her. She wore clothing that covered most of her skin unlike her counterpart Persephone, but it was tight enough to show off her well-defined form. She wore a white long tee with red stripes on the sleeves, the ends of which lingered about her delicate forearm. Over the shirt was a black leather vest, belted at the waist to accentuate its slimness. Tapering down her legs were skinny jeans that fit just right and were rolled up to her knees in order to show off her well-defined calves, which were covered in black stockings. Her shoes were white schoolgirl shoes that gave her an air of innocence. Like Persephone she wore little jewelry except for a dark pendant that represented the depths of her soul. In spite of all of this she appeared to have a bright and happy demeanor that caused everyone around her to glow with happiness.

  


  


  
“Where do you come from?” he asked.

“A place called Hariskald. And while we’re introducing ourselves, I am Emiliana Ostrich Ravensmore.”

Leonard cleared his throat and finally spoke up, “And where is Hariskald? I’ve never heard of it.”

“It’s in Montana,” Natasha answered.

Sheldon shook his head and frowned at her. “No, it’s not.”

“You’re right. I was just kidding. It’s in… Europe. Tiny little town in Norway. You’ve probably never heard of it.”

She caught Persephone’s eye and gave her a wink, but it didn’t go totally unnoticed by Sheldon.

Persephone stepped forward and looked Sheldon directly in the eyes. “Listen, we’re not the type to play games. We’re here at CalTech because we have special… abilities. And we need some brainy types to talk to about a few things. So I’m about to get real forward and invite us over to your apartment tonight. And I hope you’ll all be there.”

Emiliana was standing across from Raj staring him down and Raj looked like a deer in headlights. “What’s your story? You look… scared. Cute, but scared.”

Raj squeaked and jumped back as Emiliana took a step towards him. Sheldon interjected, “You can’t just invite yourselves over to our apartment. Even I know that’s not the proper social protocol.”

Natasha looked the tall Texan in the eyes as if she was trying to hypnotize him. Because she was. “How about seven o’clock?”

“Yes. Seven sounds acceptable.”

“Good. See you then.”

The guys watched as the girls turned in unison and glided back down the hallway. Leonard spoke in a quiet confused voice, “You didn’t even give them our address.”

“For some reason, I think they already have it.”

Raj overheard Emiliana say, “I want the quiet one,” as she turned the corner and he made an audible squeak again.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Later the three women stood at the door of 4A and Princess Natasha knocked and waited until Sheldon answered.

He still looked confused and curious, a side effect of Natasha’s hypnotism, but he let them in without protest. The other three guys were sitting around the living room looking nervous. Well, all except Howard, who looked excited at the prospect that one of these glorious creatures could want him.

Persephone sat in Sheldon’s spot and as he spoke to protest, Natasha put her hand out and silenced him. Meanwhile, Emiliana was already cozying up to Raj, one perfect slim leg hooked at the knee atop his own, and he continued to look nervous.

“So, let’s get down to why we’re really here,” Persephone said while all four men listened with rapt attention. “We were told the greatest minds in the world were at CalTech, so that’s why we’re here.”

Sheldon spoke but Natasha kept a cautious eye on him. He was clearly the most suspicious of the group. “Do you have a physics problem you need solved?”

Natasha laughed and shook her hair, her blonde waves glimmering as she did so. “No, Dr. Cooper. We came here to breed.”

“What?”

Emiliana giggled and ran her fingers through Raj’s curls as his cheeks turned slightly pinker. “We figure if we have to breed, we might as well breed with the best minds in the world. Of course, we’ll have to make sure there aren’t any genetic faults that might show up in future generations. We’re not like regular girls.”

Howard looked at each girl individually and couldn’t help but grin. “That much is obvious.”

Leonard looked all squinty faced and weird as he looked towards Persephone. “But there are three of you and four of us.”

Persephone tried to look sympathetic as she replied. “Yeah, sorry Leonard, but you’re out.”

“What – why?”

“Too short. Bad vision.”

Sheldon nodded in agreement. “He’s also lactose intolerant.”

Leonard sputtered in protest. “But Howard is allergic to peanuts.”

Natasha interjected, “We don’t have peanuts in Hariskald. But we do love our dairy. Plus, Howard is totally my type.”

Howard was practically boasting with pride. “I am? I mean, of course I am.”

Persephone grinned and pointed towards Sheldon. “That means you’re all mine, you tall drink of water.”

“But what if I choose not to mate with you? This is what this is, a mating thing, not -”

“Romance? Yeah, not really. Although, you are something special. I might want to keep you. You know, if the elders would let me...”

“The elders – what?”

Emiliana was now in Raj’s lap and he was starting to look a little less frightened of her. “I definitely want to keep you. Natasha? Can I keep him?”

“You know that’s not up to me. You’ll have to take it up with the council. But it’s rare that they allow a human - er, I mean, a male stay in the village with us.”

Persephone was now scooting over to let Sheldon sit next to her. He looked cautious as he spoke, “But what if we choose not to mate with you?”

Persephone sat a bit too close to him for his comfort and grinned. “You will. We have ways of convincing you.”

“Not hypnotism or something?”

“Nah, that’s Natasha’s thing. I have other tricks up my sleeve. But it will one-hundred percent be your choice.”

“AHEM.”

All heads turned towards the kitchen where Penny was holding a cup of coffee and staring at them in shock. “What kind of women are you?”

Natasha turned and stared her down. Of course, it was always women who were suspicious of them the most. “We’re not evil or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking.”

“That’s always what evil people say. And then two days later, they find them frying up their neighbor’s kidneys and sticking them in a burrito. I don’t trust you. Any of you. Especially someone who finds mating with Howard Wolowitz a thrilling prospect.”

Persephone became angry like a fiery golden lion, and her delicate blue eyes glowed a sudden red and her hands erupted into flame. Sheldon next to her squawked in surprise and fell onto the floor, and Raj fainted right onto Emiliana’s lap. Emiliana smirked down on him and began to stroke his hair. Howard hid behind Princess Natasha. Leonard curled into a little quivering ball of fear like he was a mouse.

Penny, full of fear suddenly at the prospect of this beautiful and terrifying young girl of nineteen before her, dropped her coffee and it splattered on the floor.

“Yeah okay so how is that supposed to make me trust you is what I want to know,” Penny remarked sarcastically, trying not to show that she was scared.

Persephone got off the couch and approached Penny, not even noticing all four boys plus Emiliana and Natasha following the progress of her perfect rear. Then, in what was an act of extraordinary mercy, the fire in her hands dissipated and her eyes became a delicate violet again instead of a fiery and fierce red like the center of the sun.

“Even though I have the power to destroy you, I won’t. Because you are of the three of us.”

“Er... what?”

Princess Natasha was suddenly at Persephone’s side, appearing there as if she floated except really quickly floating. “We are not to speak of this yet! We must save the future of our tribe before we can focus on things that are not as necessary!”

“Of course, my Princess.” And it said a lot that Persephone had much respect for her by bowing and kissing her on the hand. Princess Natasha looked pleased and winked.

Sheldon who had been uncharacteristically silent until now decided to speak. “I am unable to vouch for my not-so-esteemed colleagues on their chances for procreation as neither of the one’s whom you have chosen have two PhDs; in fact, Howard Wolowitz has only obtained a Master’s which is as you know a step down from a doctorate in the study of sciences. Therefore it only makes logical sense that _I_ should be the one to be the main procreator.”

Everyone was shocked at this only the boys and Penny of course. None of the newcomers were surprised by the fact that a solitary male wanted to mate with all of the three of them. Not even a solitary female for that matter. Penny who had experimented in community college wouldn’t mind experimenting again with one of them, especially the one with the raven locks who was on the couch slowly reviving a stricken Raj.

“But as you know Doctor Cooper we need a certain genetic diversity,” remarked Natasha.

“Oh of course,” said Sheldon, who had somehow not thought of this and admired Natasha for her smart thinking.

“Also as superi -” started Persephone.

“HUSH!” screamed Emiliana, her voice getting a double-tone, startling Raj who sat straight out of her lap.

“I mean, we are able to sort out the traits we want for our children so we can discard whatever’s unnecesary. Like the Y-chromosome.”

“And keep the cuteness,” purred Emiliana.

“And the daring,” winked Princess Natasha.

“And... everything,” said Persephone sexily as she sidled up to Sheldon who looked a little uncomfortable but also turned on sort of.

As all the girls leaned in to begin French kissing with the boys, Penny looked at the only boy left and was glad that she wasn’t one of them (... right?) because then she’d have to let Leonard impregnate her.

“But what about me?” asked Leonard. Persephone stopped a little short of Sheldon to answer.

“If we took away your undesirable traits what would you have left that could benefit us?”

“Hey! I’m more than my lactose intolerance, poor vision, and shortness.”

“Really? Like what?”

“Well... I have good teeth. And soft skin. And I can raise my eyebrows really good, look!” And he showed them. “I’m also nice.”

Persephone shrugged and Sheldon took the chance to escape to the bathroom and lock the door.

“Nice guys finish last. Actually no guys at all finish in our society but that’s besides the point.”

Penny found herself backed up against the fridge as she watched all of this unfold. Something inside her had flared up at the thought of Persephone kissing Sheldon, and it wasn’t nausea. It was anger. Maybe even jealousy. And it felt like a weight pressed against her back.

But it wasn’t weight on her back. It was wings! Feathery, white and beautiful like an angel’s wings that had sprouted between her shoulder blades.

  


  


  
“What the hell?” she muttered as she tried her best to hide them. This had definitely never happened before and now she wondered if there was something her mother had never told her about where she came from.

The good news is that nobody was really paying attention to her so she hoped they would go away before anyone noticed.

Persephone had noticed Sheldon disappearing to the bathroom and stomped off to go get him, while Emiliana was still wrapped around Raj.

“Hey, why doesn’t mine talk?”

Howard was too busy taking in Princess Natasha’s exquisite beauty to answer, so Leonard chimed in. “He has selective mutism. Can’t talk around women.” The next part he muttered in an annoyed voice, “I guess that’s still better than being lactose intolerant.”

“Oh. Well, that’s okay with me. Besides -” Emiliana leaned in and whispered into Raj’s ear. Her main power was invisibility so that meant she could disappear when they were alone, and Raj could talk and she could still listen. Raj seemed to enjoy this news and smiled happily before starting to furiously make out with her.

Their make out session was interrupted when the sound of a small explosion came from the hallway. They heard Sheldon yelp and Penny wanted to lunge towards the hall to rescue him but her newly discovered wings were still out and she was hiding them.

A moment later Persephone came walking back out, her hands still glowing from blowing the hinges off the bathroom door. Sheldon looked unhappy as he walked behind her.

“You’ll have to fix that door. We can’t have a bathroom with no door. It’s just inappropriate.”

Persephone just looked annoyed so Natasha interjected, “Why did you run? You yourself said you were the best candidate for procreation.”

Sheldon twitched and his orbs of blue looked towards the ground. “I didn’t realize that would require coitus. I thought -”

Persephone rolled her own violet orbs and hooked her arm around his. “We don’t do that. There’s a superstition about that where we come from. Also, it’s much more fun the traditional way.”

He groaned again and before she could be further annoyed, the apartment door burst open loudly. A petite elderly woman was standing in front of them wielding an ancient looking crossbow.

It was..............................

“MEEMAW!”

  


  


  
“I sensed you were in danger so I got here as quick as I could.”

“How did you get all the way from Texas to Pasadena so fast?”

As soon as Meemaw entered the room, all three girls stood and wings erupted from their back. From the dark Emiliana’s were what looked like red dragon wings, except not discusting and scaley - they were exquisite, like silk stretched over a frame. From Persephone’s were scarlet butterfly wings, fading to a light yellow the closest they got to the center of her back. Patterned on the wings were little drops and jewels of topaz and ruby. Princess Natasha had small and understated butterfly-like wings, light blue with a darker blue rim, that nonetheless gave off a majestic shimmer as they fluttered delicately in the currents of the air. While still beautiful and wondrous to behold, it became obvious that the three girls were capable of much strength and danger.

They were about to attack and destroy, but then Natasha stepped forward and towards the older woman. “I know how. You’re one of us. The elders call you the rogues. I’m right, aren’t I?”

Meemaw looked at her suspiciously, keeping her crossbow in position. “Who are you?”

“I’m Princess Natasha, daughter of Anastasia, granddaughter of Rubinia. I assure you, your grandson is in no danger.”

Meemaw lowered her crossbow but still looked wary. “I knew Rubinia. She almost left with us. We were teenagers, just children still, unhappy with the ways of the Elders who are still stuck in the middle ages.”

“So you left, fell in love with a mortal and lived a mortal life.”

Penny’s voice was a little squeakier than usual due to the fact that she was totally freaked out. “So Sheldon is like part, well, whatever you are.”

Persephone turned and glared at Penny. “You mean, he’s part whatever YOU are too.”

Penny was standing awkwardly but flushed with embarrassment when her wings began to spread despite her fiercely wishing they could disappear.

Raj and Emiliana stopped frenching long enough to gasp simultaneously. Penny looked just like an angel, with her naturally curling golden blonde hair and bright green eyes that reminded people of the brilliance of a rainforest. And if angels wore Ugg boots. Which they do.

Natasha looked Penny over and nodded firmly. “Well, now it all makes sense. We didn’t come to Pasadena just because of CalTech. We sensed the presence of others like us here. And now we know, it was Sheldon and Penny both.”

Penny put her face in her hands and muttered, “Oh, balls. This has never happened to me before.”

“Because you never knew what you were. And usually, we can control showing our true selves in front of mortals, but you must have been angry or...”

“Jealous.” It was Persephone that finished the sentence as she continued to glare at Penny. “You want Sheldon. And you got mad because I was going to make out with him. And then probably have sex.”

Penny’s face was bright red at this point (even though she still managed to look beautiful) and she shared a look with Sheldon, but they both quickly looked away. “No, that’s ridiculous. I don’t like Sheldon that way. I mean, well, I don’t know... Maybe I do. I just... I HAVE WINGS AND I DO NOT KNOW HOW I FEEL ABOUT THAT OKAY?”

She had practically shrieked that last part so her voice went softer as she continued on with the full attention of everyone in the room. “I just - I didn’t like what I saw. And now, I - I really don’t understand what is happening here.”

Natasha sighed softly and stepped towards her, placing a reassuring hand on her arm. Howard’s skin warmed and tingled where she touched it through some magical effect. “You’re one of us. Probably the child of another rogue. It means we were fated to find you. And Sheldon as well. To return you to your true home.”

“So - does Sheldon have wings too? And what the hell are we? Angels? Demons?”

Meemaw laid her crossbow down and Howard took an immediate interest in the design of the ancient looking weapon. She crossed the room and looked at Sheldon and then towards Penny. “Not demons, child. Or angels. We’re fairies.”

“What? Like... Tinkerbell?”

“Not that Disney-fied Peter Pan malarkey again, okay? Real fairies are nothing like fairies in the movies.”

Sheldon was shaking his head in complete confusion. “Well, do I have wings, Meemaw?”

“Well, Moonpie, it’s pretty complex -”

She was interrupted by Natasha, Persephone and Emiliana gasping simultaneously and then shouting, “MOONPIE?”

Howard stopped fondling the crossbow and looked up in frustration. “What now? I thought we were going to just have sex, but things keep getting interrupted.”

Natasha smiled and leaned forward to stroke his cheek, her fingers light like feathers among his skin. “Soon, my little tightpants. Soon. But this - this is incredibly important. You see, when the rogues left Hariskald, the oracle had a prophecy. One that has been told to every child in the village for the past sixty years. We can recite it like human children recite nursery rhymes.”

Penelope and Emiliana responded by doing just that in unison. Even though they were speaking, their voices combined into the sweetest and most magical harmony as if they were the most heavenly choir. “When the Lost One is found, the Moonpie will be revealed. The two will unite and heal the cracks in Hariskald bringing an eternity of peace to our kind.”

“So that means...” Penny started, and she gasped as she realized this. “That means that Sheldon and I... we’re destined to be together? To heal the cracks or whatever?”

And deep down, Penny knew that this was so. Her eyes, bright green like peridot, closed softly and a single sparkling tear rolled down her perfect cheek, at the thought of leaving her friends and family. But she knew she had to face her destiny.

“Holy crap on a cracker. I will go!” she proclaimed.

“As will I!” proclaimed Sheldon, his voice husky.

Princess Natasha pressed the opal on her crown, and in front of them opened a spinning portal, the edges of which glittered and which emitted a welcoming blue glow.

“We must stay behind to complete our mission for the good of the race. And for the good of the race, you two must leave. Together.”

From Sheldon’s back sprouted large grey and feather wing’s, much like Penny’s except grey and larger.

  


  


  
He didn’t even seem surprised because it was his fate. He held out his arm to Penny and the blue glow from the portal made them ethereal and the image of perfection, even moreso than Natasha, Emiliana, or Persephone.

Once the portal closed Emiliana turned back to Raj, grinned, and went invisible. Near his ear Raj heard her whisper, “Now... where were we?”

He squeaked.

“ _I_ know where we were...” purred Princess Natasha, her blonde waves shimmering in the sun, and she leaned down and began to make out with Howard.

Persephone, looked at Leonard who at the moment was her only viable candidate. He seemed hopeful. She seemed to consider for a moment, then shrugged her exquisite shoulders, did a graceful pirouette on her toes and pranced toward the door, saying, “Whatever. I’m getting cheese fries.”

 _“Time slows down whenever you're around.  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale...” - Taylor Swift, Today Was a Fairytale_   


~*~*~*~*~*OuR fAnMiX!!!*~*~*~*~*~

  


[Untouchable](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nW0NVCigjAk), Taylor Swift

 _Untouchable like a distant diamond sky  
I'm reaching out and I just can't tell you why  
I'm caught up in you, I'm caught up in you_

 _Untouchable, burning brighter than the sun  
And when you're close, I feel like coming undone_

 _In the middle of the night when I'm in this dream  
It's like a million little stars spelling out your name  
You gotta come on, come on, say that we'll be together  
Come on, come on, little taste of heaven _

~*~*~

[Your Love is My Drug](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QR_qa3Ohwls), Ke$ha

 _What you got boy  
Is hard to find  
I think about it  
All the time  
I'm all strung out  
My heart is fried  
I just cant get you  
Off my mind_

~*~*~

[When I Look at You](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8wxOVn99FTE), Miley Cyrus

 _You love me for who I am  
Like the stars hold the moon  
Right there where they belong  
And I know I'm not alone_

 _Yeah when my world is falling apart  
When there's no light to break up  
The dark, that's  
When I, I, I look at you_

~*~*~

[Bad Romance](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qrO4YZeyl0I), Lady Gaga

 _I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance (oh)  
I want your love and  
All your lover's revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance_

~*~*~

[Today Was a Fairytale](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L4KWmSNRnmQ), Taylor Swift

 _Time slows down whenever you're around.  
But can you feel this magic in the air?  
It must have been the way you kissed me  
Fell in love when I saw you standing there  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale  
It must have been the way  
Today was a fairytale..._

~*~*~

[Inseparable](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36NfqUOM2Oo), The Jonas Brothers

 _You know when the sun forgets to shine  
I'll be there to hold you through the night  
We'll be running so fast we could fly tonight_

~*~*~

[Radar](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PctD-8y0FRg), Britney Spears

 _Confidence is a must,  
Cockiness is a plus,  
Edginess is a rush,  
Edges I like 'em rough,  
A man with a Midas touch,  
Intoxicate me, I'm a lush,  
Stop! You're makin' me blush,  
People are lookin' at us._

~*~*~

[Teenage Dream](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=98WtmW-lfeE), Katy Perry

 _Let's go all the way tonight  
No regrets, just love  
We can dance until we die  
You and I  
We'll be young forever_

~*~*~

[Fly to Your Heart](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cgjJIPRPXDA), Selena Gomez

 _Touch every rainbow  
Painting the sky  
Look at the magic  
Glide through your life  
A sprinkle of pixie dust  
Circles the night  
You can fly_

~*~*~

[Crazier](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8xpY49Q2mjw), Taylor Swift

 _I've never gone with the wind  
Just let it flow  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
Till you open the door  
There's so much more  
I've never seen it before_

 _I was trying to fly  
But I couldn't find wings  
Then you came along  
And you changed everything_


End file.
